Lovers memories
by Faery's Delight
Summary: A sweet little moment between lovers. Some mention of sex and death. *Finally named it! Yes!*


I HAVE FIXED GRAMMER ERRORS! SO FUCK OFF!

Untitled

Sunday, July 2, 2006

8:06 p.m.

My bedroom floor in the town I call My Personal Hell Hole

FD: Okay, I promised myself that I wouldn't do this, but you know what, I don't know what the hell to call this. So I need to call upon my loyal fans and others who enjoy reading my stories to help me name this one. It is straight up Harry Potter. It is after the war is ended, and Old Moldie Voldie is dead and gone. Has some mention of sex, but nothing to graphic. So to be on the safe side, I will rate this fic M. Just to be safe. And if anyone wants to complain about the fic or my summery, then complain to me. You will be chewed out if you don't have the balls to tell me who you are though.

Oh and please understand that on occasion I will pop out with one shots and another chapter for a different story. Moonlight lovers is my main story, so don't freak out please. Do understand that I enjoy writing, but if I stick to one story, I get bored. So yes, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? Do I have a daughter and live in England? I thought so.

We were sitting beneath a willow tree watching the moon travel the sky and the stars play hide and seek with the clouds. I absently rub at the bandage that sits over my ribs hiding the nasty cut I recieved 3 weeks ago fighting Voldemort.

For 3 weeks the wizarding world has been free but the death toll just kept climbing. Death Eaters, Aurors, Order of the Pheonix members, Ex Death Eaters, friends, families and muggles. I sigh softly and look at my lover and soon to be husband. Dark hair plays around his ears and face.

I smile softly as I imagine what Hermonie and Ron would have said about falling for a guy, and not just any guy, an ex-death eater to. He turns to me, his dark eyes showing curiosity.

"What is wrong, lover?" he asks, his voice like silk.

"Just thinking about Ron and Hermonie and how they would react when they found out about us," I reply. He chuckles lowly and pulls me into his arms.

"Yes, they would have tried to hex me to death for loving you and taking your virginity there lover," he says, a smile in his voice. I blush at the memory of our first time. It was barely a week ago and he had to be gentle because of my still healing wounds. I smile as I also remember how shocked he had been when I told him I loved him.

Flashback

"I love you..."

"But you can't. I've done horrible things. I've got blood on my hands..." he tapers off as I take his hands into mine.

"I don't see anything. I see hands that should be holding me, touching me and aren't," I say blushing and looking him in the eye. "Don't you want me?" I ask in a whisper.

"Merlin, yes. I've wanted you since the start of the school year, but with the war..." is all he gets out before I press my lips to his. I pull back to look at him.

"Then make me yours..." I say.

End flashback

That night was our first time together and my first time ever. He was gentle and caring. It was like he was worshipping my body and when he finally eased himself into me it felt right. It was like coming home.

I moved my stuff into his room seeing as I had turned 17 and therefore a legal wizard.

Quite a few people were shocked and some had bets on us. I still remember the next day, when we told everyone.

Flashback

We were standing in front of the remaining order members, Minerva, Tonks, Molly Weasly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Remus, Poppy and Mad Eye Moony.

"Guys we have to tell you something..." I start out. I look to my new lover. I look back at the others. Suddenly he speaks up.

"We're engaged," and with those 2 words Molly broke out crying, Minerva faints, Poppy smiles, Fred and George catch Minerva while looking shell shocked, while Draco and Charlie smirks, and Remus pulls out his wallet with Mad Eye, Bill, Blaise and Neville.

"Alright pay up. Me and Charlie won the bet," Draco says collecting the money from them. I look at him with curiosity.

End Flashback

We found out that they had a bet going that the two of us would get together after the war ended. I glared at them while keeping my fiance from hexing them. Speaking of, he shifts and we stat to walk to the memorial of those who fought and fell during that last battle.

I stop and pick some of Hermonies favorite wild flowers. We walk up to a duel grave. On the tombstone are the words:

Hermonie Granger 1984-2001

Rondald Weasly 1984-2001

Together in death

As in life.

I squat down and place the flowers down. I remember how they fell together in each others arms after being hit by the same killing curse, cast by a dying Lucious Malfoy. I snort and remove a few leaves from the stone. I stand back up and look at my lover.

"You know, maybe someday everyone will care and nobody will cry. Someday everyone will love and no one will lie. everyone will finally share and swallow their pride. Someday we won't have to see people die on us. Lets start changing the world, Serveus," I say, smiling a sad smile at him. He smiles back.

"Someday, Harry, someday. For now, lets worry about our child," he says, placing a hand on my still smooth stomach.

"One time and I'm preggers. How did Poppy know anyways? I didn't even know," I say rubbing my belly.

"Shes a woman. Who knows how. Lets go. I want to start planning our wedding," he says giving me a kiss and taking my right hand. I look at my left and smile at the Snape family ring. I look up at Serveus and stop him. I stand on tip toe and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Serveus."  
"I love you to, Harry."

Okay, yes I know. Serveus and Harry? Who would of thunk it? Well, quite a few people apparently. I rather enjoy the stories that I have read so far. So I hope you like this one shot. I will have the next Moonlight Lovers chapter out next. By the way, yes I know when I originally posted this story there were typos. It takes me a while to get around to fixing those seeing as I hate having to go back over my stories unless seriously necessary. I have fixed said typos, and I am also fixing my other stories and their problems, starting with Moonlight Lovers and Finding.

I know I keep promising to write more for Memories, but I have a feeling to get it the way I want to I have to post it on So if you are really a fan of that particular fanfiction, you will have to go there and look it up. Sorry. I am working on posting there. A more graphic version of this story will be posted on there as soon as I finish it. So enjoy my other stories.


End file.
